


Teen What Awards.

by broken_sunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary tries to explain the Teen Choice Awards to Jace.





	Teen What Awards.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“What so teenage Mundanes go crazy over this?” Jace asks. 

“Yup.” Clary answers. 

“Why?” 

“I guess because it’s the only thing they have control over.” Clary tells him. “It’s actually nice if you don’t over analyze it.” Clary informs him. 

Jace doesn’t go for it. “Mundanes are so weird.” 

Clary rolled her eyes. For the rest of the show Clary answered Jace’s questions every five seconds.


End file.
